


An Unforeseen Evening

by Prismatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Drunk Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic/pseuds/Prismatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after the defeat of Voldemort, Draco is able to build back the foundation of his life thanks to finding solace in the muggle community.  One evening he finds himself in a local muggle nightclub ogling none other than the former Gryffindor princess, Hermione-bloody-Granger.  --This is a Draco POV oneshot to follow-up my Dramione one-shot "An Irrational Evening".--</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unforeseen Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Draco POV oneshot to follow-up my Dramione oneshot "An Irrational Evening", so please read both for full smutty goodness!  
> I wrote this a few weeks ago and finally told myself to stop editing and just post the damn thing already.  
> So, please enjoy!
> 
> I do not own any of these characters.

In the years following the war, Draco found solace in the muggle world. There were no snide remarks whispered as he passed, no death threats, no sneers. Oddly enough, where he once found muggles revolting and inferior, he now found them pleasantly diverting. He was even a regular at a muggle pub near his flat in Manchester despite the fact that, in recent time, the threats had diminished to nearly zero.

So imagine his surprise when he found himself ogling none other than the former Gryffindor princess, Hermione Granger, at one of the local muggle nightclubs. She was adorned in a little cirmson ensemble that highlighted her legs and graceful waist. Draco sipped on his refreshed gin and tonic, leaning against the bar while he watched her through the crowd. From what he could tell, she appeared to be alone.

Draco came to this club on occassion to mix things up and check out what new music the muggles were all about. Over the years he learned muggle music wasn't all that bad (nor was it that great, either). This evening, Draco was dressed in the usual; shined shoes, dark slacks, and a crisp white button-up with a fitted vest. His platinum hair had grown a bit shaggy, hanging attractively against his brow. He had matured into himself; much like a fine wine. Confident, tall, strong and angular, Draco couldn't help but notice the appreciative glances he received. But tonight Draco ignored the hungry looks, his grey eyes focused entirely on the flouncing witch.

The dancefloor was packed, yet he had still managed to recognize Hermione amongst the muggles. He had caught glimpses of her from time to time while visiting the Ministry of Magic. On some occassions she was frazzled beyond comprehension, parchment and hair sticking out at all angles. Other times, she was polished and determine-faced, most likely heading to a hearing regarding a new Creature Act of some sort.

In all those times he had spotted Hermione at the Ministry, he would never had imagined her like she was this evening. Completely unhinged and relaxed, Draco couldn't recall ever seeing her so carefree.

...She must be positively sloshed.

Draco weighed the pros and cons of approaching her. She was the most commanding and brilliant witch of their generation. Yet, here she was, being dangled in front of him like an exquisite treat. Draco grinned and downed the remainder of his drink, abandoning the glass to find her in the throng of bodies.

He smirked to himself as he weaved his way to her. Her hips were swaying hypnotically to the beat of the music. As she twirled, hands raised above her head, Draco caught a glimpse of her serene expression.

He was not going to regret this.

Draco stepped into her, catching her with a press of his chest into her spine. She was petite and smelled positively divine, like wild flowers and warm honey. He braced himself for rejection but, aside from an almost unnoticeable pause, she merely leaned back into him for support. ...The minx.

Draco thanked her intoxication for getting him this far, but found himself moreso agitated by it. This witch was far too unconcerned. He could have been any old bloke trying to get his creepy mitts on her. Draco sneered at the thought. Luckily he was the one to brave approaching the luscious witch.

Suddenly overpowered with an unreasonable flare of jealousy, Draco leaned himself further into Hermione. Bowing his head down to breathe in more of her enticing scent, he thanked his mother subconciously for gracing him with a sense of rhythm. The witch practically melted into his grasp.

As the music blended from one song to another, Draco found himself becoming bolder. His hands smoothed over the curves of her hips, his fingers rubbing slow circles across the silkiness of her dress. One of his thumbs caught the edge of her hipbone and pushed firmer into the spot, dragging across the material. Whether consciously doing so or not, Hermione trembled against him. Her tantalizing hips, that had not once ceased moving, shuddered and the motion pressed Hermione's arse back against Draco's growing erection.

Draco hissed under his breath at the sensation. This witch was too much. Unable to help himself, he grazed the edge of her ear with his mouth. He was leaning at an angle where he could just barely spot the curl of her eyelashes. He observed how they fluttered at the touch of his lips on her skin. His gaze fell lower to her bare neck and he felt himself stir against her.

Draco allowed one of his hands to drop to the smooth, unblemished skin. As he trailed his fingers down, he shifted his head lower and pressed his mouth to the same path. When he met the spot where neck connected with shoulder, he slid his teeth teasingly against the flesh there. Draco felt the vibration of Hermione's moan against his lips and smirked as an urgent desire to hear her filled him. He wasted no time in sinking his teeth into the same spot, just enough to apply a sharp pressure before easing back to taste her skin. He reveled in victory at the sound of Hermione's sweet moan that he coerced from deep in her belly. This time loud enough for him to hear through the pulsing music.

A moment later, he felt Hermione freeze up. Draco mentally chided her. Always thinking, this witch. Did she ever live in the bloody moment?

Not giving her time to contemplate, he caressed her jaw with his palm, turning her face to his and capturing her lips with his own. He hoped upon hope that she would keep her eyes shut...to give him at least one kiss before she finds out who he is and hexes him into oblivion.

Thanking Salazar, Draco growled against her mouth when Hermione turned into him and kissed him back with ardor. Her deft fingers found the fringe of his hair and tugged it back, sending jolts of pleasure deep into his bones. Her crimson colored mouth was so soft, he groaned inwardly at the thought of her luscious lips wrapped around him.

Draco knew he was getting ahead of himself. He first had to get through this moment before even dreaming of this clever witch on her knees for him.

Draco tapped his tongue against her lips in request, diving in when she opened readily for him. She tasted heavenly, like strawberries and tequila. Draco slid his tongue along her own, one of his hands roaming down her spine to her arse. His fingers flexed against the firmness before he pulled her up against him, reminding her of how bloody hard he was for this witch.

As the kiss came to an end, Draco inwardly prepared himself, forcing his lust-filled mind to ready with a shield charm in case Hermione really did flip her lid and hex him. He had no doubt this witch had her wand concealed with some sort of invisibilty spell. And, if she is the same Hermione Granger he knew in his youth, she was surely a force to be reckoned with.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut as he reluctantly allowed her to pull away, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth. He cupped her jaw one more time, brushing his thumb down her cheek in a final farewell. He was certainly about to have a visit to St. Mungo's. Draco opened his eyes in time to watch her reaction. As her eyes focused on him, her soft and satisifed smile slid unceremoniously into a look of pure shock and suspicion. Ouch. Expected...but still unpleasant.

Hermione jerked back from him as though she were stung by a billywig, bumping into the bloke behind her in her haste. Draco clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides. He refused to back down, instead standing tall and proud for her scrutiny.

It took Draco years and a bloody lot of hard work to get to where he was today. No longer viewed as just a nasty, arrogant child that was used as an ignorant pawn for the Dark Lord. He had built himself back up from the rubble that he was left behind in. He declined the assistance of his parents. They had enough to worry about with their own reputations. Instead, Draco had become exceedingly successful in potion brewing, deciding to use his skills to give back to the wizarding community.

He was even scheduled to attend a benefit dinner the following evening for St. Mungo's as the special guest. Draco had just newly and safely produced a shortcut in the formula for Wolfsbane Potion, allowing for an acceleration in production. The amount of werewolf bite victims had sky-rocketed due to Fenrir's reign of terror during the Second Wizarding War, resulting in a high demand for the potion every full moon. Draco also deemed his success in the altering of the Wolfsbane Potion as a gift of sorts to his second cousin, Teddy, in honor and memory of his late father, Remus Lupin.

So now here he stood, contented with who he has become, gazing back at the witch that has captivated him in such a short span of time.

Draco could practically hear the gears in her brain turning. He watched, laser lights splattering across her features, as Hermione appraised him. Her expression shifted from skepicism to apprehension to intrigue as her eyes raked him over. Draco allowed his lips to sweep up into his trademark smirk. The witch was definitely tipsy if she was gawking at him so openly.

Draco returned the favor, taking the chance to lay his eyes on her full-on. She looked positively delicious. Night-out garb definitely suited her. The glow of her skin against the sheath of thin fabric she called a dress was beyond flattering. It made him want to drag her up against him so he could have his wicked way with her. Draco licked his lips at the thought, moving his study to her flushed cheeks and lips plumped from kissing. He had to have her.

Just at that moment Hermione's own eyes met his, having finished their blatant assessment. Draco watched her hungrily. He could feel his fingernails biting into the flesh of his palms as he tried to keep his restraint in check. He didn't want to scare her away.

Hermione looked away again, shifting in place as she quite obviously argued with herself. Draco would have found it entertaining if it wasn't for the new sight of her little teeth chewing on her bottom lip. Draco stared, with a wave of envy, as she unknowingly teased him.

He could feel her large, chocolate eyes on him once more and raised his eyes to meet her gaze just as she blurted, "You aren't under the Imperius Curse or something, are you?"

Draco was thrown completely off-guard. Of all the things she was to say...that was the last thing he had expected. He felt the warmth of laughter push up his abdomen as he guffawed in hilarity. Draco couldn't recall a time when Hermione Granger had ever not surprised him; whether it be with her wits, limitless magical prowess, or her right hook.

Hermione was still staring at him in awe when Draco pulled himself back together. He didn't bother answering her absurd question. Instead, moving closer to tenderly greet her jaw with his palm, he pulled her in for another kiss. She was driving him mad with desire. So he put everything into that kiss and felt her fall into it again, her body leaning into his own. He shifted his hands to her hips, gripping her to him posessively.

They parted for air, Hermione's breath brushing across Draco's lips. "This is nonsensical," she murmured and began to pull away again. Draco's heart stuttered in disappointment.

"Wait," Draco's voice was rough from surpressed lust as his hand shot out to halt her with a touch to her wrist. How could she just turn away from this? She clearly wanted him too. She may be the most clever witch he had ever known, but she was daft when it came to her own desires. He felt a rush of frustration. "Nonsensical my arse. Don't be so bloody blind. Come home with me, you stubborn witch."

Draco searched Hermione's face for any response to his request, but she simply stared at him, dumbstruck. He needed some air. Brushing his bangs from his brow, he pulled her through the crowd by her wrist, guiding her to an exit that lead out into the back alley. Draco took in a deep breath of crisp air. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught Hermione still staring at him in astonishment.

He spun around, capturing her against the wall with his towering form. He pressed his hips into her own as he leaned in to her. His forearms supported his weight against the bricks. Gazing into her wide doe eyes, Draco stopped just before his lips touched her own. He jerked his hips forward just a fraction, pulling a sweet gasp from her lips that made his cock twitch against his trousers. Bloody hell, those lips.

Draco clenched his hands into fists against the wall, maintaining his sense of control. He had to make sure that he wasn't just whisking her away without her consent. He needed to assure that this uncommonly strong sense of attraction he was feeling was mutual. That he wasn't mental and just imagining this whole fucking scenario.

"Well? Are you coming with me or not?" Draco's heart was hammering so hard, he was sure the witch could hear it. An expression of surprise crossed her features for what felt like the millionth time this evening. She studied his face, obviously seeking for any sign of treachery. Draco had to stop himself from sneering in reaction. The lack of trust was obvious and agitated him beyond recognition. But, then again, he couldn't really blame her with how he had behaved during his Hogwarts years.

Her eyes drifted to his revealed forearm and Draco sucked in a breath. It was bound to be spotted at some point. The Dark Mark had faded after Voldemort's defeat, but was still vivid on his skin. A nasty brand against snowy flesh. Draco tried to not give the symbol much thought. He had determined that if he viewed it as just another scar from the past, it lost any power it held over him. He refused to hide it under his clothing like a vile secret for eternity.

Hermione's eyes were glued to the spot, quite obviously being reminded of who Draco used to be. Her expression made his stomach twist painfully.

"It was in the past," Draco's voice was tight, despite his attempts to keep it neutral. Hermione's curious eyes met his, and Draco knew that she had noticed the tension in his voice. He needed her to understand. "I was young, and scared. I was fearful for myself and my family. He took over my life, my youth. And now this," Draco allowed his gaze to leave hers for just a moment, glancing at the imprint on his otherwise blemish-free arm, "will always haunt me. I'm not my past, Granger. Come back with me." Draco paused, allowing his mouth to twitch up at the edges into a smile. It was best to just be completely honest. There wasn't much to lose at this point. "I'm not really much into begging...but believe me when I say that I want you."

Draco watched in minor amusement as Hermione hitched in a breath of air, her cheeks blushing a rosy shade. Draco had really come to adore the coloring of her cheekbones in this short time. It always gave her away.

"...Alright," she finally decided. But before Draco could whisk her away, she practically bristled as she shot him a stern look. "Just know this, Malfoy. I'm still a very capable witch."

With a smirk tugging at his lips, Draco regarded the fiesty witch. "Oh, I could never forget that," he teased. He tugged her against his chest, holding her tight against him as he apparated them to his flat before she had any more time to ponder.

 

Draco and Hermione appeared with a crack in the middle of Draco's sitting room. His flat was spacious but cozy and he kept it relatively tidy. Draco watched, with her still clutched to his torso, as Hermione took in her surroundings. He could see the reality setting in behind her eyes at the sight of his living quarters.

Draco tipped her chin up with a single finger, catching her lips with his own to emphasize why they were here in the first place. It was meant to be a tender brush of their mouths, but the next second Draco found her surging into him, biting his bottom lip and pulling it to allow her access to the inside of his mouth. Draco stepped back to steady them from her charisma.

My, my, if Draco knew how fiery this witch could be, he would have approached her ages ago.

Draco responded with vigor, dominating the small witch with his height and skill. Draco had bedded his fair share of witches, though none recently. He had become more emmersed with his potion brewing as of late. Not to mention, it was rather disappointing how rare it was to come across a witch that could match him intellectually. However, he had no such worry with this Gryffindor enchantress.

Draco held her securly to his chest by an arm around her waist. His other hand found her hair, tangling into the tamed locks and guiding her head back as he overtook her mouth with his own. His tongue found her's, sliding against it and sucking it until Hermione was quivering and moaning into him. Her fingers were curled into his vest, holding him to her like a vise as though he intended to let her go. What a ludicrous assumption.

Draco moved down her jaw, sucking kisses into her tender flesh. Hermione purred and cooed sweetly, until a sharp gasp was forced from her lips when he playfully tugged her earlobe with his teeth. Hermione's legs quaked. Draco smirked into her skin as he sought out her neck, enjoying the control he had over the independent witch.

Aching to feel more of her, Draco's hands skimmed down her spine, hunting for the zipper to her snug dress. Unable to locate the strip of metal, Draco's palms slid down her sides in search. Still nothing.

Draco wretched himself from the witch, his eyes blazing. "It'd be best you tell me quickly how to remove this bloody thing before I rip it off of you," he growled. Hermione was smirking at him, her pupils blown wide with lust and her skin flushed. The effect was breathtaking. She looked delectable.

"It's spelled closed," she responded simply, trailing a finger up Draco's chest as she easily popped open the buttons. Draco felt like he could slap himself. Of course. Sodding magic. Hermione was progressing to his button-up, exposing his toned flesh underneath. As she took in the newly revealed skin, she glanced up at him shyly. Her teeth appeared to nibble at her bottom lip once more and Draco stiffled a groan.

Draco grunted the counter-spell to release her dress, nearly tearing it off her anyways in his eagerness. He threw the garment as far away as possible. Hermione was pushing the shirt off his shoulders so it could pool at his feet. As she worked at his belt and trousers, Draco raked his eyes over the witch.

How he had gone so long without noticing his attraction to her, he had no idea. Standing in front of him in a matching set of jet black lacy undergarments, she was all soft curves and creamy skin. Hermione pushed his trousers down his thighs, and Draco stepped out of them, pushing them aside with his foot. Having kicked off his shoes and socks to assist her in undressing him, he now only stood in his black boxer briefs. Hermione was gazing at him in appreciation, her chest heaving in excitement and Draco couldn't take it.

He snatched her hand, pulling her with him down the hall to his bedroom. As they neared their destination, Draco felt Hermione's fingers squeeze his in anticipation. The suggestion that she felt just as he did resulted in what was left of Draco's willpower to snap.

He stopped abruptly, pushing her up against the hallway wall with his entire body. He slid one hand under her thigh, hoisting her leg up to his hip and sliding his clothed erection across the core of her knickers. Hermione's head fell back against the wall with a soft thump and her body trembled out a soft moan. Draco kissed down her neck to her chest, pulling away only a breath to whisper the incantation to remove her bra. When the fabric fell away, Draco dove in, finding one of her hardened nipples with his tongue and flicking it as he slowly ground himself against her. She keened in the most enticing way, urging him on.

He teased and tugged at her nipple with his tongue and teeth, moving to the next just to see if she had the same reaction. Quite pleased with himself, he found she favored her left nipple more as her high pitchy gasp met his ears from his redirected ministrations.

He slid his free hand down to her knickers, smoothly sliding under the lace. He brushed past the soft hair there and found her wet core. Draco groaned against her skin, sending vibrations against Hermione's nipple and making her gasp out again. She was already so ready for him.

Draco pushed one of his well manicured fingers inside of her, curving it up and seeking out a devilish little spot inside of her. It only took a moment until he found it, brushing the nerves of her g-spot with a soft stroke. He felt Hermione's thigh quiver against his palm. He rubbed it again, this time harder and Hermione convulsed as a sob of pleasure tore from her throat. One of her hands found his hair, nimble fingers weaving into the strands and fingernails sliding against his scalp. Draco pulled away from her breast to watch her as he stroked a third time. Hermione's eyes were shut tight, her throat long and beautiful as she moaned out again. Her back was bowing away from the wall, arching her chest out towards him. Her skin was heated and glistening with a thin sheen of perspiration. She was trembling in his arms as he rubbed at that spot a few more times with his eyes fixated on her. He couldn't recall ever being so bloody hard over just watching a witch reach orgasm.

Just as Hermione was about to cum, her voice reaching a heightened peak and her thigh twitching in Draco's palm, he eased back. Hermione whimpered and her head rolled to the side as she caught her breath. She opened her eyes leisurely, heavy from lust, and gazed at him with darkened eyes. Draco smirked a slow predatory smirk and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Sodding Slytherins," she started, her passion-filled voice thick like honey. A slow, sensuous smile pulled at the edge of her full lips and dragged Draco's attention from her gaze. "Cunningly depriving me of my orgasm so I will want you more..." Hermione's free hand dipped down Draco's stomach to the front of his boxer briefs, sliding against the hard outline of his cock. Draco felt his mouth go dry as leand forward so that her lips brushed his ear as she whispered, "Perhaps you should inherit some of my Gryffindor bravery and just take me already." Her fingers molded around his cock through the fabric and the friction made Draco's hips jerk forward into her palm. He growled out a rough moan, his eyes fixing on her's when she pulled back to meet his. Hermione licked her lips daringly while her thumb firmly rubbed across the covered, dampened head.

That was it. No more games.

Draco dropped her thigh and spun her around, pushing her forward easily with a firm hand between her shoulderblades. Hermione pressed her palms flat against the wall for support while Draco removed both of their remaining garments. He nudged her legs wider with his foot. As Draco positioned himself he thanked Salazar that she kept her heels on, finding himself at the perfect height to enter her. Draco slid one hand up her spine to her shoulder and Hermione looked back at him with a smile and the smallest of nods.

The first push in was equisite, the second mind-blowing, from then on Draco was too lost in sensation to even try to define one thrust from the other. She was wet and tight and bloody perfect. He pushed all the way in, fitting into her as though he was made to. Draco didn't bother with a slow starting pace. He was well aware of what they both desired.

He pounded into her like his life depended on it. Hermione's cries of pleasure coaxing him on. Draco slid both hands to her hips, holding them steady as he pistoned into her, rolling up into her sweet center. Hermione keened, her fingers scrambling at the wall as her body trembled in response. Draco honestly wasn't sure how long he could last with this writhing beauty under him. Hermione didn't seem like she was going to last much longer either. Her moans crushed out of her with each thrust and her legs were quivering.

Draco leaned into her back, smoothing one hand around to her stomach. He grazed his fingertips down to her clit where he rubbed with quick circles as he simultaneously ground into her. Hermione threw her head back, crying out as her entire body shuddered through her orgasm. Draco stayed close, pressing her spine into his chest. He thrusted into her once, twice more and then came, his lips pressed into the back of her neck, hardly stiffling his groan against her skin.

As he felt the ripples of passion slowly melt away, Draco peeled himself off of her. He had not even retreated a step before Hermione's legs gave. He wrapped an arm around her waist, hoisting her effortlessly into his arms. Draco carried her into his bedroom, placing her on his bed before disappearing into the living room to snag his wand from his abandoned trousers.

When Draco reentered the room, he found that Hermione had removed her wedged heels (having been dumped unceremoniously onto the wooden flooring) and was in the process of crawling across the bed to retire under the covers. He paused to appreciate the view before joining her on the large bed.

Draco casted a quick cleansing spell on the both of them before conjuring up a glass of water for Hermione. He watched her as she gulped it down graciously, a thin stream sliding down her chin. He wanted to chase it with his tongue.

Hermione set the glass aside and looked back over at Draco, the crisp sheets pulled across her chest. Her expression was almost bashful as she wiped the remainder of water from her chin. Draco stiffled a chuckle when her eyes once more raked him over from his exposed torso, up to his ruffled hair and grey eyes. She certainly liked what she saw, that much was clear.

Hermione gave him a decided look and then leaned in, this time it was her hand cupping his jaw. Draco didn't dare to move until she pressed her mouth to his in a lingering kiss, his breath catching at the sweetness of it. It was a soft, delicate caress of their mouths. Their softest kiss of the entire evening. A goodnight kiss.

When she pulled away she smiled at him, completely unguarded, still probably a bit drunk from the liquor and sated in the afterglow of sex. Draco watched her silently, kissed speechless, as she curled up next to him on his bed, noticing how she chose to lay beside him rather than use up the extra space available. She dozed off almost instantly, her eyelids fluttering shut and her breath steadying into sleep.

Draco gazed down at her, thinking back to his past self and scoffing at what a nasty little bugger he once was. Amazing what a few years have changed. This woman, whom he had once found so revolting in the blindness of his youth, he now found himself having unbelievable admiration for.

He laid down next to Hermione, turning to face her and noticing that she hadn't removed the glamour. He snatched his wand from the beside. Whispering the counter charms and removal spells, he hoped that his voice and the murmur of magic on her skin would not wake her.

Her hair slowly eased back into its natural, wild state and the artificial coloring lifted off her skin like dust. Draco shifted a finger through a lock of her hair and then down her cheek, noticing how her skin still held that natural, telling blush of her's. He smiled to himself, casting a "Nox" before setting aside his wand once more and settling in next to the witch, his arm curling protectively across her waist.

There was no way in hell he was letting her go now. The compatibility they had, both intellectually and sexually, was nearly impossible to come by, especially amongst magical folk.

As Draco pulled the bright witch closer against him, she curled into his chest and sighed in content against his collarbone. The sound of her even breath was like a lullaby, slowly dragging him into his dreams. Draco hadn't felt this relaxed in ages. While he slowly drifted to sleep, he prayed to Salazar that, come morning, things would not go back to the way they once were. He would not allow it.


End file.
